


Mais n'te promène donc pas tête nue !

by Garonne



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Farce, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne
Summary: Gregson s'est mis dans de beaux draps et demande l'aide de Holmes et Watson pour s'en sortir. Farce décoiffante dans le style théâtre de boulevard.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Mais n'te promène donc pas tête nue !

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à mon collaborateur M. Garonne :)

Holmes et moi étions en froid depuis trois jours, et cette nouvelle journée s'annonça tout aussi pesante que les précédentes. Dans la cheminée, les braises de la veille étaient encore chaudes lorsque nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner dans un silence glaçant. Nous passâmes la matinée à lire, chacun de son côté. Holmes pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, sa froideur ne m'affectait pas car je savais ma colère légitime.

L'arrivée de l'inspecteur Gregson après le déjeuner détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Gregson s'assit à l'invitation de Holmes. Il semblait très mal à l'aise et déclina boisson et cigarette. Après une pause un peu gênée, il nous confia qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Holmes sur une affaire à caractère privé, plutôt qu'en lien avec Scotland Yard.

Holmes n'en eut pas l'air surpris. Il bourra et alluma tranquillement sa pipe. Il ne fut pas plus étonné lorsque Gregson nous fit comprendre que sa présence inopportune la veille dans la chambre à coucher de son supérieur hiérarchique, Sir Arthur Bradwell, était la cause de ses contrariétés.

\- J'ai souvent pensé que vos amourettes peu recommandables vous mettraient un de ces jours dans le pétrin, dit Holmes calmement, en lui tendant un verre de whisky.

Pris par surprise, Gregson lui répondit par un regard exorbité. Il prit le verre sans y penser et le vida d'un seul trait.

\- N'ayez crainte, dit Holmes. Je suis sûr que l'inspecteur en chef Sir Arthur n'a pas mes capacités de déduction et n'est pas au courant de vos entrevues avec sa femme. Continuez, je vous en prie.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve qu'hier après-midi Sir Arthur est rentré chez lui à l'improviste. D'habitude il passe le dimanche après-midi à son club. Et... Gregson s'éclaircit la voix en détournant le regard, il se trouve qu'à ce moment précis, je ne portais pas de pantalon.

Holmes écarquilla les yeux dans un sursaut presque imperceptible. Je me mordis les lèvres et disparus derrière les pages de mon carnet pour masquer mon visage.

\- Je pouvais entendre la voix de l'inspecteur en chef dans le foyer et je savais n'avoir que quelques minutes pour m'échapper. J'ai saisi la première paire de pantalons qui m'est tombée sous la main. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors et en sécurité que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle appartenait à Sir Arthur. Et dans la poche de mes propres pantalons j'avais laissé un document d'une importance capitale.

\- D'une importance capitale, dites-vous ? répéta Holmes, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

\- Eh bien, c'est un secret d'Etat que m'a confié l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il hésita avant de continuer. Je compte sur votre discrétion, messieurs. Le document constitue les plans d'une machine diabolique très destructrice. Il s'agit d'un élément de notre dossier concernant les milieux anarchistes du West End.

Cette histoire me semblait plutôt tirée par les cheveux, mais Holmes ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me tins donc également muet.

\- D'après Beatrice... Gregson rougit et se reprit. C'est-à-dire, d'après Lady Bradwell, Sir Arthur n'est heureusement pas au courant de toute cette histoire. Je sais par ailleurs qu'il a vidé les poches de tous ses vêtements hier soir en prévision de la lessive du lundi. Il a jeté pêle-mêle tous les documents dans son coffre-fort sans leur prêter attention, certainement avec l'intention de les trier plus tard. Il est plutôt occupé en ce moment, car un gala de charité a lieu ce soir chez eux.

\- Votre document se trouve donc en toute probabilité dans le coffre-fort.

\- Monsieur Holmes, vous avez tout compris.

\- Et vous vous demandez si j'aurais la gentillesse de le récupérer ?

Gregson acquiesça en le regardant avec espoir.

\- La soirée de gala est l'occasion parfaite, Monsieur Holmes.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Holmes acceptât cette tâche. Il jugeait en général plutôt sévèrement les cas d'infidélité. A ma grande surprise, cependant, je le vis durant un bref instant sourire joyeusement. Il accepta de bonne grâce. Avait-il déjà des informations sur l'affaire que je ne détenais pas ? J'étais habitué à ce qu'il ne me révèle pas toutes ses déductions au cours d'une enquête, mais celle-ci venait à peine de commencer !

Gregson et Holmes organisèrent les détails du plan pour le soir. Holmes serait déguisé en serveur pour mieux pouvoir circuler dans la maison. Quant à moi, je serai présent en tant qu'invité. Gregson nous fit promettre de ne rien dire sur cette affaire, pas même à l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Ceci fait, Gregson prit congé et je me rassis dans mon fauteuil. La température s'était rafraichie à l'approche de la nuit et je me demandais si je n'allais pas aller chercher un vêtement plus chaud dans ma chambre.

\- Vous avez froid, Watson ? dit Holmes d'un ton faussement innocent. Il avait approché le canapé de la cheminée et s'était recroquevillé dessus comme à son habitude. Cela laissait juste assez de place pour qu'une personne se blotisse à côté de lui. C'était une invitation des plus flagrantes. Je fis preuve de fermeté en me rappelant ma résolution de ne pas m'approcher de lui tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas présenté ses excuses.

\- Pas du tout, dis-je sèchement.

Je repris mon livre et passai les minutes suivantes à fixer la page sans la lire. J'essayais de ne pas frissonner et enrageais de ne plus pouvoir monter chercher ma robe de chambre. J'étais sûr que Holmes ricanait dans son coin, mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui donner le plaisir de le regarder.

\- Ca va durer encore combien de temps, Watson ? demanda Holmes après quelques minutes.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis, dis-je sans lever la tête.

J'espérais aussi qu'il s'excuse pour les remarques insultantes qu'il avait prononcées trois jours plus tôt, mais c'était peut-être un peu trop lui demander.

Je savais sans le voir qu'il faisait grise mine.

\- On peut toujours retourner à Bournemouth, suggéra-t-il, hésitant.

\- Je passerai mes vacances dans les Highlands de l'Ecosse, Holmes. Vous êtes parfaitement libre de vous joindre à moi, c'est à vous de choisir.

Holmes ne pipa mot. J'entendis un froissement de papier. Il avait repris sa lecture, ou du moins voulait-il me le laisser croire. Nous aurions tout à fait pu sortir de cette impasse quelques jours auparavant si l'un d'entre nous avait voulu céder. Il était maintenant trop tard, c'était devenu une question d'honneur.

Je tournai une page de mon livre, même si je n'avais rien lu de la précédente.

\- Et d'ailleurs, me pressai-je d'ajouter, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir sérieusement la prochaine fois qu'il vous viendra à l'esprit de qualifier mon pays de "désert barbare peuplé de sauvages en jupe".

\- Vous admettrez au moins que c'est un pays froid et pluvieux, se risqua Holmes.

\- C'est une erreur capitale que de bâtir des théories quant à un pays que l'on n'a jamais visité, dis-je avec dignité.

Et après lui avoir décoché cette flèche du Parthe en guise d'adieu, je quittai la pièce.

Holmes semblait de très bonne humeur lorsque nous nous revîmes avant notre départ pour le gala. Il avait de toute évidence décidé d'adopter une autre stratégie. Il me fit un sourire engageant. Le voir dans son smoking de serveur avec ses cheveux pommadés produit sur moi un effet si saisissant que je fus presque distrait de ma colère. Je dus résister pour ne pas succomber à son petit jeu de séduction.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais au milieu d'une foule de convives, discutant de manière complice avec la charmante et engageante Lady Bradwell.

Je dus me contenir encore une fois plus tard dans la soirée quand Holmes glissa vers Lady Bradwell et moi au milieu du bal, un plateau de verres de sherry à la main. Il offrit un verre à Lady Bradwell, puis se tourna vers moi en me jetant un regard de braise.

\- Sec ou sucré, Monsieur ? dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait plein de sous-entendus. Je feignis de ne pas comprendre le double sens de sa question et me saisis d'un verre au hasard sur le plateau.

\- La musique est tout à fait charmante, Lady Bradwell, dis-je. Laissez-moi vous complimenter sur le choix du programme.

Elle me répondit par un sourire enjôleur et dans un mouvement délicat se tourna pour me présenter son meilleur profil. Derrière elle, Holmes laissa trahir son amusement dans une mimique discrète.

Sans lui prêter plus attention, je levai mon verre pour prendre une petite gorgée de sherry. Je dus réprimer une grimace quand je compris qu'il était sucré.

Holmes m'adressa un sourire tout aussi sucré et partit d'un air satisfait.

Je le suivais du regard lorsque j'aperçus la tête chauve de l'inspecteur Lestrade dans un mouvement de foule. Je manquai de m'étrangler avec mon sherry sous l'effet de la surprise. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps l'inspecteur se tenait là. Il n'est pas d'une grande taille et je le perdis rapidement de vue dans la foule.

En m'excusant brièvement, je pris congé de Lady Bradwell et me précipitai dans la direction opposée. Mon regard croisa celui de Holmes et je lui fis discrètement signe de me suivre.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dans le couloir désert qui conduisait à l'escalier de service.

\- Lestrade est là, chuchotai-je nerveusement.

Holmes ne sembla pas perturbé.

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous vouliez enfin me voir seul à seul, dit-il sur un ton moqueur. Quel dommage tout de même que vous ayez eu à interrompre votre petite discussion entre mélomanes avec Lady Bradwell. Vous dérouliez votre partition sans fausse note. Ca me manquait de ne pouvoir vous tenir la chandelle.

\- Cessez donc ces inepties, voulez-vous !

Holmes prit un faux air de chien battu.

\- Mon cher Watson, vous sous-estimez la profondeur de mes sentiments. Je me satisfais humblement d'être dans la même pièce que vous. Si vous consentiez, de temps en temps, à me gratifier d'un regard...

J'en avais assez de ses sornettes.

\- Vos propos mielleux ne risquent pas de m'attendrir, Holmes, pas plus que ce matin ou qu'hier. Rappelez-vous que je suis ici par pur sens des responsabilités, c'est-à-dire en tant qu'assistant dans votre mission, pas plus.

Holmes abandonna soudain son jeu du martyre.

\- Rappelez-vous, mon cher Watson, que c'est moi le chimiste dans ce partenariat. Et je vous assure que je suis plus proche que vous ne croyez de faire fondre vos défenses.

Avec son comportement arrogant j'étais plus près du point d'ébullition. Pour autant, je n'oubliais pas le motif initial de notre conversation.

\- Et l'inspecteur Lestrade ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'inspecteur Lestrade ?

\- Je vous dis qu'il est ici. S'il nous voit, il va se demander pourquoi nous y sommes aussi. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est pour cambrioler le coffre-fort de son supérieur ?

Holmes haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas plus perturbé que cela.

\- La maison est déjà pleine de policiers ce soir. Un de plus, un de moins, cela ne pose aucun problème. Je vous accorde que l'inspecteur Lestrade est légèrement moins lent d'esprit que ses collègues, mais n'ayez crainte Watson, Lestrade a déjà ses propres problèmes pour l'occuper ce soir.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Vous en savez bien plus que ce que vous ne voulez dire sur cette affaire, Holmes, et sur ce qui se trame ici ce soir.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est grand temps que j'entreprenne d'ouvrir ce coffre-fort. J'ai besoin de vous pour faire le guet, Watson.

Je soupirai et le suivis tout de même vers le premier étage. Le couloir était désert. Holmes disparut derrière la porte de la chambre des Bradwell et je me positionnai en retrait en haut des escaliers. Il y avait du va et vient en bas, mais personne ne montait. La soirée étant bien avancée, on riait maintenant sans retenue dans la grande salle. Je commençais à regretter d'être monté sans un verre quand mon attention fut attirée par une discussion entre Gregson et une autre personne qui s'était mise à l'écart sur le palier en contrebas. Gregson semblait extrêmement fâché.

\- Oui, je sais bien que Holmes et Watson sont là ! Ils sont en mission pour la police et je vous saurais gré de ne pas vous en mêler.

On lui rétorqua de façon tout aussi sèche. Bien que je ne pus distinguer les mots, je reconnus la voix de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

\- Et alors ? dit Gregson. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant de la mission, elle n'en est pas moins officielle. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous ne tenez pas toutes les rennes du Yard, mon cher Lestrade. Fichez donc la paix à Holmes pour une fois. Que lui et Watson en finissement au plus vite. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'amener Watson.

Lestrade devait s'être tourné un peu vers moi, car maintenant je l'entendais clairement.

\- On dirait que Watson vous gêne. Vous n'appréciez pas son petit jeu avec Lady Bradwell, c'est ça, Gregson ?

Lestrade avait visiblement mis dans le mille, car une longue pause gênée s'ensuivit.

\- Je le savais ! s'écria Lestrade finalement, et je supposai que Gregson avait du se trahir en rougissant. N'essayez pas de le nier, Gregson. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes, votre visage en dit long. Vous n'avez pas honte ? Sans parler du danger !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le docteur Watson non plus n'a pas à lui faire la cour, dit Gregson d'une voix agacée.

\- Je doute que ses intentions soient sérieuses.

Gregson laissa échapper un rire de mépris.

\- Ne vous laissez pas tromper par son air de gentleman. Il ne refuserait pas de faire quelques galipettes avec Lady Bradwell, j'en suis sûr.

Dans ma cachette, je brulais d'indignation. Même si j'avais eu l'intention de céder aux charmes de Lady Bradwell, je ne l'aurais jamais dit de façon si vulgaire.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Lestrade en pouffant.

\- Et pourquoi, oserais-je vous demander ?

\- Disons simplement que le docteur Watson n'est plus un coeur à prendre, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Je me figeai et sentis une goutte de sueur perler dans mon dos. Lestrade était donc au courant pour Holmes et moi ! Que savait-il au juste ?

Heureusement, Gregson n'avait pas l'air intéressé par le sujet, préoccupé qu'il devait être par ses propres problèmes. Je les entendis bientôt s'éloigner. Je me pressai de rejoindre Holmes dans la chambre pour lui annoncer la catastrophe. Il fallait absolument qu'il abandonne son petit jeu de séduction tant que Lestrade serait dans les parages.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Holmes se tourna vers moi, prêt à mentir sur la raison de sa présence. Il se détendit quand il vit que c'était moi.

\- Vous avez une drôle de façon de faire le guet, Watson, dit-il sèchement. Il sortit de sa poche les outils de serrurier qu'il venait de dissimuler. Pourquoi diable n'êtes vous pas dehors dans le couloir ? Après un moment de réflexion, il me jeta un regard langoureux. Ou bien est-il possible que vous soyez venu déposer les armes ?

Je fis un pas en arrière.

\- C'est précisement ce comportement-ci qu'il faudra éviter, Holmes. Lestrade sait tout !

\- A propos des pantalons ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non, pas les pantalons de Gregson ! Les nôtres, enfin je veux dire... Je brassais l'air en espérant que mes gestes étaient suffisamment explicites.

Holmes écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ou il s'en doute, pour le moins, ajoutai-je. Essayez donc d'éviter tout comportement inconvenant jusqu'à notre retour à Baker Street.

Le regard de Holmes s'alluma.

\- Mais c'est excellent, Watson. Je pensais devoir attendre plus longtemps que cela.

Je me maudis d'avoir parlé trop vite.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire... Enfin, n'oubliez pas que j'attends toujours vos excuses au sujet de l'Ecosse !

\- Mais écoutez, Watson...

Une nouvelle querelle nous fut épargnée par l'arrivée providentielle de Lady Bradwell.

\- Coucou, mon cher Docteur Watson, gazouilla-t-elle en sautillant vers moi.

\- Lady Bradwell, dit Holmes en s'inclinant légèrement. Il me jeta un regard plein de reproches. J'avais effectivement fauté en quittant mon poste sur le palier.

Lady Bradwell fit un sourire poli à Holmes, puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Mon cher docteur, quel soulagement de savoir que vous vous occupez de cette affaire. C'est un peu embarrassant.

Holmes toussota.

\- Excusez-moi, Madame, mais le temps presse. Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé mon travail.

Il indiqua le coffre-fort.

\- Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas dit ? s'exclama Lady Bradwell. J'ai la clef !

Holmes prit un air consterné.

\- Et auriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, la gentillesse de me la donner ?

\- Mais bien sûr.

Elle se tourna en s'écartant pour ajuster discrètement le corsage de sa robe. Je l'avais glissée ici, mais elle semble... Elle se mit à se tortiller.

Holmes et moi nous regardâmes interloqués.

\- Ce nouveau style de robe n'est vraiment pas pratique, dit Lady Bradwell. Bien qu'elle nous tournât le dos, nous comprenions qu'elle fouillait maintenant beaucoup plus énergiquement. Auparavant, on pouvait coincer toutes sortes d'objets dans les lacets, mais maintenant... Fichtre, je crois que la clef est coincée dans mes paillettes napolitaines.

Holmes ne pouvait plus contenir son impatience.

\- Permettez-moi, Madame, dit-il brusquement en s'approchant d'elle.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'entrouvrit.

\- Holmes, chuchotai-je nerveusement pour l'avertir avant de glisser sous le lit.

Le nez dans la poussière, je pouvais maintenant voir les chaussures noires cirées de l'inspecteur Gregson dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne se réjouissait évidemment pas de voir la main de Holmes dans le décolleté de sa maîtresse.  
Holmes répondit calmement.

\- Ah, Gregson ! Vous tombez bien.

\- Vous ! s'exclama Gregson, toujours aussi outré

Holmes l'ignora.

\- Je me demandais si vous consentiriez à aller surveiller le couloir pendant que je termine mon travail ici. Je suis momentanément dépourvu d'un assistant digne de ce nom.

Gregson ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Vous ! Quel toupet ! Et dire que je suspectais le docteur Watson d'avoir des vues sur Béatrice... je veux dire, sur Lady Bradwell.

Je vis Lady Bradwell faire un pas en avant.

\- Mais mon bon ami, vous vous méprenez sur la situation !

J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Gregson, mais mon champ de vision se restreignait aux talons de Holmes. Il recula le long du lit et je compris qu'il était en train de nettoyer les traces de ses manipulations sur le coffre.

\- Si vous le prenez sur ce ton, Gregson, vous allez vous débrouiller tout seul, dit-il. Votre histoire, je m'en lave les mains !

\- Non, non, attendez une minute, s'exclama Gregson. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber.

\- Et bien ? dit Holmes.

\- Attendez, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Les plans diaboliques sont l'oeuvre du professeur Moriarty. Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser faire !

A ma surprise, Holmes éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas le rire sonnant faux qu'il réservait aux plaisanteries mondaines, mais un rire franc, sincère, tel que j'en entendais rarement venant de lui.

Gregson était de toute évidence aussi surpris que moi.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

J'entendis le cliquetis de la poignée de la porte qu'on manipulait précautionneusement. Les trois paires de chaussures que je pouvais voir se tournèrent vers la porte. La seconde d'après, Holmes était sous le lit avec moi, et une autre paire de chaussures inconnues se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- C'est Lestrade, murmura Holmes à mon oreille.

D'après ce que je savais, il n'avait pas encore vu Lestrade ce soir-là. J'en déduisis qu'il devait connaître la pointure et le style de toutes ses connaissances.

Pour ma part, j'avais reconnu la voix de Lestrade, qui avait vraiment l'air content de lui.

\- Ha ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une petite histoire entre vous et Madame. Il toussota, l'air gêné. C'est-à-dire... Bonsoir, Lady Bradwell.

\- Nous discuterons de cela plus tard ailleurs, dit Gregson d'un ton ferme, pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Ils s'en allèrent. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de sous le lit, mais Holmes avait réussi à bouger un bras autour de ma taille sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. J'étais maintenant coincé.

\- C'est plutôt agréable ici, n'est-ce pas, Watson ?

\- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette grotte malfamée !

Je sentais des doigts qui grimpaient doucement dans mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, particulièrement sensible comme le savait si bien Holmes. Je dois admettre que j'étais sur le point de céder, car cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été intimes. Mais je restai inflexible, me dégageai de son étreinte et sortis énergiquement de sous le lit.

Holmes me suivit. Pas le moins du monde affecté par son petit échec, il me fit plutôt un clin d'oeil. Tout décoiffé et avec son col de travers, il était particulièrement désirable.

Il devina mes pensées et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Vous avez raison, Watson. On sera beaucoup mieux à Baker Street.

Derrière lui je vis la poignée de la porte tourner. Holmes m'attrapa par les épaules et me précipita dans une armoire juste à côté. L'endroit était plus confortable que sous le lit. A travers la porte entrebâillée, je pouvais voir que Lestrade était de retour. Il commença à fouiller la chambre.

L'angoisse me gagnait. Lestrade s'attaquait maintenant à l'autre penderie. Il ne pouvait probablement pas nous entendre, mais il allait bien finir par inspecter l'armoire dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

\- Que dira-t-on si Lestrade nous découvre ? chuchotai-je. Surtout après ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Pas d'inquiétude Watson, dit Holmes. Lestrade aussi a ses petits secrets. D'ailleurs le voir ici ne fait que confirmer une théorie que j'avais à son sujet.

Lestrade en avait fini avec les tiroirs et se penchait maintenant sur le coffre-fort.

\- On dirait qu'il est aussi au courant pour la machine diabolique, dis-je.

\- En effet, répondit Holmes. En fait, il en sait bien plus que Gregson sur cette affaire.

Lestrade fouilla nerveusement dans ses poches en regardant le coffre-fort avant de sortir de la chambre. Le connaissant, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne rapidement avec de quoi ouvrir la serrure.

\- Bon, finissons-en au plus vite, dis-je en sautant de l'armoire.

J'étais à peine sorti quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Dans mon élan je plongeai sous le lit.

Tant de passage dans une chambre à coucher, cela devenait vraiment incommodant.

Lestrade était de retour. J'en restai bouche bée lorsque je le vis s'engouffrer dans l'armoire que je venais de quitter. M'attendant au pire, je sortis la tête de sous le lit. Dans un éclair Holmes et Lestrade jaillirent de l'armoire en se frottant la bouche d'un air dégoûté.

\- Grands Dieux, Monsieur Holmes, balbutia Lestrade.

Holmes se tenait coi, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Vous... vous m'avez embrassé ! cria Lestrade.

\- Je vous ai pris pour Lady Bradwell, dit Holmes, visiblement secoué.

\- Lady Bradwell ? Mais... est-elle vraiment à votre goût ?

\- Mais parfaitement. Gregson vous le confirmera. Nous sommes amants. Après une courte pause, Holmes répéta en tirant sur le bas de sa veste, Lady Bradwell et moi, assurément.

Lestrade semblait incrédule, comme s'il eut plus facilement accepté que Holmes et Gregson furent amants.

\- C'est certain. Lady Bradwell porte un costume et les cheveux courts, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Il faisait sombre, inspecteur.

\- Et elle sent le tabac aussi peut-être ? Oui, l'odeur du tabac, voyons, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... J'y suis, ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Docteur Watson ? ajouta-t-il, l'air narquois.

Avant que Holmes put répondre, Gregson déboula dans la chambre. Nous regardant tous en même temps et brassant l'air furieusement, il articula en silence :

\- Ca-chez-vous !

On entendait des bruits de pas s'approcher dans le couloir.

Je me retrouvais avec Gregson sous le lit, tandis que Holmes et Lestrade se précipitèrent dans l'armoire. L'instant d'après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je pus apercevoir les délicates bottines bleues de Lady Bradwell à côté d'imposants souliers de policier.

\- Ca me déplaît, dit l'inspecteur en chef d'une voix grave, ça me déplaît fortement. Je ne voudrais pas vous accuser sans preuve, ma chère, évidemment. Mais vous apercevoir seule en compagnie de Gregson, ce vaurien, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour !

Lady Bradwell répondit par de petits sanglots. Je l'imaginais, depuis ma cachette, contempler son mari de ses doux yeux bleus avec innocence et affection.

Lady Bradwell se montra très convaincante. Oui elle aimait son mari de tout son coeur, et elle en avait assez d'être importunée par l'inspecteur Gregson, ce méchant énergumène.

\- Il me parait évident qu'il a des vues sur vous, dit Sir Arthur. Je vais m'occuper de lui sans plus tarder. Pour commencer, notre inspecteur ira jouer les agents de police sur le Bethnal Green dès demain.

J'entendis Gregson s'étrangler à côté moi. Il avait blémit et surmontait sa colère en silence du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pauvre Gregson.

Nous sortîmes tous de nos cachettes une fois Lady Bradwell et Sir Arthur partis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? demanda Lestrade comme si on l'avait invité à assister à un cambriolage. Holmes, Watson, au nom du ciel, que faites-vous là ?

Gregson avait maintenant le teint verdâtre. Il était visiblement dépassé par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements et semblait avoir oublié les plans dans le coffre.

\- Que... que faire ? bégaya-t-il faiblement. Sir Arthur...

\- Je vous avais prévenu, commença Lestrade.

Il fût interrompu par Holmes.

\- Il n'y a qu'une solution, mon cher Gregson. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sir Arthur doit vous découvrir en compagnie de l'inspecteur Lestrade dans une situation... dans une situation d'inhabituelle intimité entre deux inspecteurs de Scotland Yard. Voilà.

A ma surprise Gregson accepta sans broncher.

Lestrade perdit instantanément le sourire.

\- Une petite minute ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? Pourquoi pas en compagnie du docteur Watson ? Ou même de vous, Holmes ? Ca ne choquera personne, des célibataires endurcis comme vous.

\- Personne ne met les pieds dans quelque armoire que ce soit en compagnie de Watson, à part moi. Est-ce bien clair ? dit Holmes avec fermeté, regardant chacun de nous tour à tour en terminant par moi.

\- Même chose pour Holmes, ajoutai-je, en lui rendant son regard.

\- Allons Lestrade, dit Holmes, dois-je ajouter que je sais tout du marché que vous avez passé avec qui-vous-savez ?

Lestrade se figea et blémit à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Du chantage ? demanda Gregson qui reprenait ses esprits.

\- Laissez tomber Gregson. Vous devriez plutôt remercier votre cher collègue d'avoir l'amabilité de vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes mis. Pas vrai, inspecteur Lestrade ?

Lestrade s'avança vers l'armoire en serrant les dents. Il s'adressa à Gregson, tel un condamné.

\- Allons Gregson, qu'on en finisse.

Holmes échafauda rapidement un plan qu'il mit à exécution pour ramener Sir Arthur dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, j'en profitais pour redescendre déguster quelques petits fours et boire une coupe de champagne. Dès que Sir Arthur réapparut dans la salle de bal, il se précipita vers son épouse. Je me déplaçai discrètement dans leur direction en feignant de m'intéresser au spectacle des danseurs.

\- Je vous dois mille excuses ma chère Béatrice, entendis-je murmurer l'inspecteur en chef. Je n'aurais jamais du douter de vous un seul instant.

Lady Bradwell était visiblement surprise.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire mon cher, mais choisir ce moment pour une telle confidence, n'est-ce pas quelque peu inopportun ?

Sir Arthur ne put résister.

\- Je viens de surprendre ce Gregson dans une situation... que la bienséance m'oblige à ne pas détailler devant vous. Je dirais simplement que cet inspecteur a sa propre interprétation de l'esprit de camaraderie cher au Yard, et qu'il est clairement un célibataire endurci. Je m'étais complètement trompé à son sujet.

Sir Arthur se tourna et saisit un verre à la volée sur un plateau. Il ne put voir l'expression sidérée sur le visage de Lady Bradwell.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Holmes attira mon attention et nous nous mîmes en route vers Baker Street en fiacre.

Un mystère demeurait tout de même dans cette affaire. Je finis par demander :

\- Qui est donc ce qui-vous-savez que semble tant craindre Lestrade ?

\- C'est Moriarty, dit Holmes distraitement en fouillant dans ses poches.

\- Moriarty ? Lestrade complice de Moriarty ? Mais Holmes, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! Nous parlons d'un inspecteur de Scotland Yard...

Holmes avait finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et examinait des documents avec sa loupe.

\- N'ayez crainte mon cher Watson. Lestrade n'est en aucune façon un traître. Il s'est laissé détourner du droit chemin par cette petite affaire. D'après ce que j'en comprends, la tentation était effectivement très grande.

\- Cette petite affaire comme vous dites n'est-elle pas la machine diabolique dont tout le monde veut s'emparer ?

\- Tout le monde sauf nous, mon cher Watson, car les plans sont ici en notre possession.

Dans un geste grandiose, il brandit les papiers qu'il tenait pour me les montrer. Je me penchais dessus avec impatience.

\- Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à une machine diabolique, dis-je, surpris. On dirait plutôt des réactions chimiques.

\- Absolument, dit Holmes. C'est une vieille préparation que les sbires de Moriarty ont obtenu pour une fortune auprès de certaines personnes en Orient. Lestrade l'a interceptée avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à Moriarty. Tous les deux ont conclu un marché : chacun d'eux en garderait une copie en échange de ne pas interférer dans les affaires de l'autre. Tout se serait bien passé si Gregson n'avait mis le nez dans les affaires de Lestrade. Cette histoire de machine diabolique est une invention de Lestrade pour détourner l'attention de Gregson le temps de récupérer les documents.

\- Je vois. Mais de quoi s'agit-il vraiment ?

\- Une recette de préparation pour faire repousser les cheveux.

\- Oh, soufflai-je interloqué. Je peux effectivement comprendre pourquoi Lestrade souhaitait rester discret. Non seulement il s'était compromis, mais lui et Moriarty risquaient de se couvrir de ridicule, dis-je en pensant aux têtes chauves de ces deux ennemis. Et vous saviez déjà tout cela lorsque Gregson nous a rendu visite ce matin ?

\- Je m'en doutais, effectivement.

\- Mais, nous aurions pu nous retrouver dans une situation embarrassante chez Sir Arthur alors que ces papiers n'ont pas d'importance pour Scotland Yard, dis-je, contrarié.

\- Sait-on jamais. Ma vie n'a de sens que dans le combat du crime. Je ne puis négliger aucune affaire. Mais nous avons assez parlé de celle-ci. Nous devons encore organiser notre départ pour l'Ecosse.

J'étais abasourdi. Avais-je bien compris ? Je me tournai vers Holmes qui m'interrogeait du regard. Je mis fin à son attente, l'air satisfait.

\- Oui, c'est une affaire beaucoup plus importante.

En voyant le haut de son front luire sous les rayons de la Lune, je me mis à rêver. La lotion avait-elle un effet immédiat ? Peut-être verrai-je bientôt les cheveux de Holmes flotter dans le vent d'Ecosse.

\- FIN -


End file.
